1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas battery and a method of use of the gas battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air batteries are known in which a metal is used as the negative electrode active material, and oxygen in air is used as the positive electrode active material. In such air batteries, since it is not necessary to store oxygen, which is the positive electrode active material, in the battery, it is expected that the capacity of air batteries will increase. As one of such air batteries, for example, a battery having a positive electrode in which a positive electrode of an air battery and a positive electrode of a normal lithium ion secondary battery are combined has been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-286414). In this air battery, while suppressing degradation of the negative electrode active material by decreasing the amount of air to be supplied, electric power is also supplied by the lithium ion secondary battery as another battery. Therefore, it is considered to be possible to increase the battery capacity.